


You make my heart go

by kyradvb



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyradvb/pseuds/kyradvb
Summary: "It used to make my heart go like BABUMBABUMBABUM, but this time it was more babum babum babum,""So your crush, it just disappeared?""I wouldn't say disappeared... It just changed, to friendship."That was what happened with Cyrus when Jyrus hugged in 2x22, but what happened with Jonah?





	You make my heart go

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I hate the way they revealed that Cyrus doesn't have a crush on Jonah anymore, I still feel like I need to respect it (as it is canon).
> 
> But we don't know how Jonah feels. 
> 
> Can you pass a crush on?

At first Jonah thought that he was going to have a panic attack again. His heart hadn't raced that fast before unless it was a panic attack. Yet it did feel different this time than when it is one of his panic attacks. A panic attack wouldn't even make sense, as he genuinely didn't feel bad about not making the team. So what was it?

After being relieved that his heart rate went down again, he continued talking to Cyrus as they made their way to Andi's.

\---

Jonah might be oblivious from time to time, but it was no challenge to figure out that he wasn't invited over to open the time capsule. So when Buffy says that Andi wants to talk about something, it comes as no surprise.

Jonah can already feel it coming, Andi telling him that she wants no romantic relationship with him. And honestly, he thinks he is fine with that. He doesn't feel like he did two months ago. Two months ago he felt desperate. Desperate to find something, someone, to hold on to. That someone had been Andi. Somehow he got over that feeling.

So when they sat down, he just looked at her with expectation. 

And when she put the bracelet she made for him a while ago back on his wrist, he still expected her to tell him that it was a sign of friendship, and she wanted to keep that.

Oh, so, his oblivion came back, is what he realized when Andi spoke her next words.

"This was a girlfriend-y, boyfriend-y thing. Do you still think that?"

Well, shit. Definitely not what he expected.

And Jonah being himself best, caught on the spot, gives the answer he knows that will make Andi most likely happy. Worst quality he has. "Yes," Oh, no, no no no. "Do you?"

"Yeah."

Jonah felt his body tense, but tried to keep it so that Andi wouldn't notice. He smiled at her and took her hand, wanting to guide her back inside. He didn't want to be outside with her any longer. He wanted either to go to Buffy and Cyrus or go home. He felt regret and guilt.

After what could have only been one minute but felt like an hour, they went back inside. Upon seeing the looks on the faces of Buffy and Cyrus, he realized that they know. They must have watched through the window or have eavesdropped by the door.

And looking around him, seeing Andi happy, seeing Buffy happy and seeing Cyrus happy, he decides to just go with it. Once again his worst quality shining through. He sits down and laughs with all of them, eating the snacks that Bex got.

And maybe he caught himself staring at Cyrus while he was laughing at a joke Buffy told. Just maybe he felt his heart rate pick up again.

\---

His heart rate only seemed to go down when he wasn't looking at Cyrus. Anywhere else but Cyrus and he was fine. But how could he not look at Cyrus, with his contagious laugh.

And just his luck, when he decides to go home and get away from the situation, Cyrus decides to leave also, offering to walk a bit with Jonah.

"You know," Cyrus starts when the door to Andi's house had just barely closed. "I am happy for Andi and you."

"Yes, thank you," Jonah answers awkwardly. He feels really uncomfortable in the situation he had brought himself into. All he had to do was say no to Andi, and it would be fine.

Jonah glances to the side where Cyrus is walking just a little tiny bit. Instead of his heart rate now, he catches himself staring again. Cyrus isn't even laughing this time, he just has a peaceful look on his face. As if he discovered something that took a lot of weight off of his shoulders.

"You look good," Jonah told Cyrus, and he sees Cyrus jump a bit because of his comment. "I-I meant, I meant like you look happier than you have in a while."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess," Cyrus answers. "I feel more relaxed than I have the past few weeks."

Jonah would kill to feel relaxed now to.

"Well, we're at your house," Cyrus pipes up. "I think I will turn around then. I texted my step-dad that I was on the way, I don't want to take to long and make him worry."

"Yeah, of course. Thank you for walking with me," Jonah walks a bit towards his front door and turns around so that he is facing Cyrus. Every other millisecond he flickers his eyes away, as he doesn't want Cyrus to think that he is staring at him. "I just want to thank you one last time for coming to the try-outs. Even if I didn't make the team, it means a lot that you were there."

And maybe his heart lit up at the sparkle he saw his comment caused in Cyrus' eyes.

"Of course, Jonah! I will always be there."

Jonah sees Cyrus leaning closer, and he leans closer too. It feels like it is going in slow-motion, like in the movies. They are slowly inching towards each other, Jonah looking at Cyrus' lips and-

Being a bit startled as Cyrus pulls him into a hug.

Oh.

He quickly hugs back before Cyrus steps away, saying bye one last time before making his way to his own house. Jonah mumbles a quiet bye.

Jonah wants to wonder what that was about, but he knows. He is utterly fucked. And totally has a crush on Cyrus Goodman.


End file.
